


between me and you

by heelsandarrows



Series: hell or highwater [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day is supposed to be the perfect romantic day. Unfortunately it doesn't always go that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is actually a hot mess of a fic tbh. But I had the idea and now I need to do it... Happy vday everyone I spent it being alone and writing this lmao.

Eight days. They’d only officially been together for eight days. Not that he was counting. It just was so short that he could. Because they were still very new, Doug knew that he had to make this Valentine’s special. He couldn’t mess it up and risk losing Priyanka. Not after it took so long to even get her to agree on a date with him.

Their first meeting, he took a liking to her, but as soon as the plane had landed he knew nothing would come of it, seeing as how unlikely it was he’d see her again. Then he ran into her at school. From there, all he really wanted was to befriend her. That ended up sucessful, but what he didn’t plan was falling for her like he did. When he finally got the courage to just tell her how he felt, it took her awhile to even see him more than a friend. Now that they had crossed that, he didn’t want to let that go just yet.

It was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year, and he was going to make it just that.

Priyanka plucked at her eyebrows then checked the time. It was only five. She had just about another hour to get ready before Doug was coming to pick her up. She was excited for the night, slightly nervous, but mostly excited. She felt odd getting excited over something like this. She never was a fan of Valentine’s day. In general she never really spent it with anyone, but this year was different. This year she would be spending it with her boyfriend. 

Boyfriend. It was nice to be able to say that. There had always been a fear of that word for her, but now she was liking it much better. To know someone was looking out and caring for her, it was just something special. 

Doug checked his watch, he was already 5 minutes late to picking her up. Yesterday’s warm temperatures melted a good chunk of snow, which today, froze up again into ice. There had been so many spin offs, it caused much more back up traffic than he liked. Not to mention it was snowing, and he already was going slower because of that. 

“I’m sorry,” he said opening the car door for her 20 minutes later. “I tried to get here as fast as I could, but traffic held up.” 

“It’s alright,” she said with a smile. It was just then that she felt her stomach turn with hunger. She hoped Doug hadn't heard it. The time she spent getting ready for the date tonight, she skipped her lunch. 

The car ride was slow, yet terrifying. Arriving at the restaurant, Priyanka was surprised and relieved that they hadn't crashed. They’d slid around a lot, shortstops, and swerved around. She didn't even think the conditions were that bad. There had happened to be a blizzard on it’s way, but they still had a few hours until it went into effect. 

Apart from the reckless driving, the talk in the car was nice. It didn't feel like anything special. She didn't feel like she had to constantly be checking on what she was saying to impress someone, because she didn't. It was just Doug. Everything was so natural. That was what she always enjoyed about being around him, that things just felt natural and right. 

Priyanka was torn away from her thoughts as the car door opened. He was there, holding out his hand to help her out, just like a real gentleman. “Thank you, Durja,” she took his hand and couldn't help but blush as he didn't let go. 

Doug felt pretty good about the night so far. He felt like he drove great despite the conditions, and even though he was late Priyanka didn't seem to notice or care all that much. She didn't pull away either when he held her hand. He glanced over at her face as they entered the restaurant, hoping she was impressed, or at least liked it. He’d never been himself, but friends recommended it to him. The place itself was buzzing with activity, it was pretty packed, couples everywhere. 

Before he could even made it all the way to the maitre d’s podium, he had spoke. “I’m sorry, sir. We’re pretty full tonight and unless you have a reservation, it’ll be about an hour plus wait for a table.”

“Actually, I have a reservation,” Doug said with a proud smile. “Lakhe, table for two.”

The maitre d looked through his book on the table, “I’m sorry sir, I’m not seeing anything here by that name. Are you sure you have the correct date?” 

“Correct date? Of course I have the correct date, it's Valentine’s Day. I made the reservation for the 14th, 6:30 about 5 days ago.”

The man didn't say anything, instead he just looked down at his book. “Ah, here you are, forgive me. Reservation for Doug Lakhe, table for two at 6:30. The time however, is currently 6:50,” he said looking down at his watch. “Your table was given away 10 minutes ago.”

Doug felt his heart drop, “10 minutes ago? Y-you didn't figure that maybe we were running late due to the weather?” 

“Had you called ahead to tell us you were running late we would’ve held it longer. As you did not we had no choice but to-”

“Yeah, alright. I get it,” he said defeated. “I’m sorry,” he said turning to Priyanka. “I really messed this up.”

Maybe it had been the strange lighting in the restaurant, but it had looked like he was about to cry. “It’s fine,” she quickly said. “It's okay. It happens, I understand. Look we’ll find somewhere else to eat.” Priyanka lead a dejected Doug back to his car. “How about you let me drive?” She offered. 

“Why would you want to do that?” 

“Uhm, well, I know a place we could eat,” she told him. It was true after all, she just needed food at this point and knew where to get some. She’s known Doug well enough to know that he would've gone to each restaurant in the city looking for a place to eat. Nothing would stop him. The time it would take for him to find a place, mixed with the time it would take for the food to actually arrive, she figured there might be a possibility of her dying from starvation. 

After some hesitation, he handed the keys over to her. “Alright, I trust you.”

Priyanka smiled at him then got in the car. Being able to drive in this weather was nice as well. Just to have control. “I hope this is okay?” She asked pulling into the drive-thru of fast food restaurant. “I’m sorry, I just feel like I’m going to die if I don't eat.”

His confusion had changed into a smile as she explained the situation. “No… It’s fine. I just never figured you’d even get this close to fast food,” he teased.

“Normally, you’d be right, but I’m desperate.”

They sat in the empty parking lot, eating their dinner and just talking. “Sorry,” he apologized to her again, handing her his leftover fries. “This was not the way this night was supposed to go.”

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s alright. Besides, I had a fun time anyway.”

“Really?”

Priyanka nodded and took a sip of her soda, washing her food down. “Yes, really. I mean, I feel a little sick from this food, but that was my fault. Besides, it’s still early. There's plenty time to do something else tonight.”

“We could go to a movie?” 

“A movie sounds good to me.”

Doug made a mistake in hoping that the movie would be the magical fix in their date tonight. None of the movies that actually looked decent were showing when they got there. There were only two movies that would play within the next 10 to 15 minutes. One, a cheap horror movie, the other some British mystery. They ultimately went with the mystery.

For the first time in her life, Priyanka found herself falling asleep during a movie. She shifted in her seat constantly, just trying to stay awake. After awhile, she just gave up. She glanced over at Doug who she really couldn't tell if he was paying attention or not. Hesitantly she took the arm rest and pushed it up, diminishing the barrier between them. She felt her stomach flutter slightly as she leaned up against him, resting her head against his shoulder. To be close like this with someone was still new to her. She never really got used to it. But there was such a comfort and security in it. 

She came to again as Doug nudged her slightly awake, lights were up the theater cleared out. Not that there were many in there in the first place. “Sleep well?” He joked. 

“Yeah, sorry,” she said sitting up and stretching. “I guess I didn't realize how sleepy I was,” she admitted. 

“It’s alright. Let's get you home so you can actually get to bed then.” 

“Hm? No, I’m fine… I’m awake now,” she glanced down at her watch, “It’s still just only 9, we have time.” The truth was, is that she really didn't want this to end yet. She was having a good time, she liked being with him. 

“Sorry Pri, I think your bed is calling. Besides, it's getting late and the snows about to come.” Unfortunately he was right. Getting outside of the theater it was already snowing like mad. Priyanka managed to convince Doug to let her drive again, however only by spilling the fact she feared for her life when he drove before. 

The ride back to her place was long and quiet, but at least they lived. He walked all the way up to her apartment with her, making sure she got in safe and everything. “Thank you, for tonight,” she said smiling. “I know it didn't go the way you thought it would but, I had a lot of fun.” Before he could say anything in response, she leaned in and kissed him. 

Anything he was thinking of saying drained from him in that moment. He felt just kind of stunned with joy. In fact the only thing he really could get out was, “Wow.”

She blushed, trying not to think of his outburst, “Listen, Durja. I was thinking, look it’s late, and it's snowing real bad out. Maybe it would be safest if you stayed the night? I’ll make up the couch for you and what not,” she added making sure he didn't get any wrong ideas. “But it’s just safest if you stayed.”

“Uh, I-I’ll be fine getting home, don’t worry. I don’t want to be a burden on you.”

“Please, Doug? You’re not a burden, I just want you safe.” 

Reluctantly he agreed. In the end she was right, it just was safer that way.

**Author's Note:**

> U must be wondering... Did they bang? The answer is, that it's totally up to reader interpretation... ( they banged tbh )


End file.
